Be Safe
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Ray is sent off on a mission to the Fire Civilization by the Kaiju Masters for a week, Allie confronts him on her feelings about his mission and what she is worried about. Leading from an argument to a sweet confession of love between these two childhood best friends. A Rallie (Ray x Allie) story that I hope you will all enjoy! Please Read and Review for me!


Be Safe

Allie watched from afar as Ray packed up his nap sack with all the necessities he needed for the long journey ahead in the Fire Civilization. He and Bob were called upon by the Kaiju council to investigate over night activities for little under a week after a Fire Creature had broken through the veil and almost killed fifteen civilians. Needless to say, Allie was terrified of what might happen to Ray and Bob when they cross over to the Fire Civilization.

"You know you could always reject their orders." Allie said to Ray as he swung his nap sack over his back, "You could just stay here with me and Gabe for the summer festival at the school this week."

Ray looked at her and sighed, "Allie...I thought we talked about this already. I _**HAVE**_ to go to the Fire Civilization... There is no choice in the matter."

Allie puffed out her cheeks, "Well why can't there be?! Why do they have to send you and not one of the other Masters?!" She spat at him, trying to keep her temper and emotions from making her shake.

"Because the other Masters are having enough trouble keeping the peace here in our own world! They don't like this decision as much as you do! If they had any other choice, I'm pretty positive that they would send someone else in the Dojo in my place. But they can't! That's why I have to leave Allie, because I'm a warrior that needs to be sent out into battle!" Ray spat back while gazing into her eyes in a serious matter.

Ray was surprised when Allie walked closer to him to the point where they stood face-to-face. She leaned her head upon his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Crying silent tears filled with worry and pain, unable to change his mind about the mission to the Fire Civilization.

"I'm scared for you Ray... I really am. I don't know when will be the next time I see you or if you'll even be alive when I return here to the Dojo every day. All that I'll know and remember is this moment, so please don't ruin our last conversation with your shouting." Allie softly said as she nuzzled closer to Ray.

Ray slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on top of hers, making the gap between them vanish. After a long time of silence Ray finally replied, "There is one thing that I want to do before I leave here."

"And what might that be?" Allie asked him softly.

Ray moved one of his hands from around her waist to her chin, lifting her vision to his eyes and he leaned his forehead upon hers. Making sure that she was paying attention to everything he was about to tell her.

"I want to say that you've been my best friend for a very long time and through that time together, I've learned how to grow as a person. I really care about your safety and your well being, I can't always be there to protect you because you're an independent woman who can take care of herself. But sometimes I like to kid myself and think of you like that princess locked away in her tower, waiting to be rescued by her prince. Even if you don't believe it, I really do put your safety and your feelings above my own and I will gladly sacrifice anything to make sure that you are left unharmed by this battle that is continuously going on around us." Ray whispered to her gently while he nuzzled his nose against hers in an affectionate matter.

Allie was blushing slightly, but she held herself back emotionally. Afraid that if she lost focus, she would kiss Ray on the lips before he had the chance to finish telling her what he was saying. But her heart continued to race as Ray smiled at her.

"I just want you to know this one thing before I leave on my mission to the Fire Civilization: I am in love with you Allie." Ray finally said as he chuckled lightly and held her closer in his arms.

Allie couldn't bare her feelings any longer, but she somehow managed to squeak out of her, "Really?"

As a reply to her question, Ray sealed the gap between them further by kissing Allie softly. The kiss was soft, yet affectionate and definitely something that both of them has been wanting to do for a while. Allie finally melted in his kiss and gave into her feelings from the inside-out, she returned his affection with equal softness.

When they ended the kiss, they were both out of breath and gasping. Due to the passion of the kiss despite being so gentle and tender. Looking into each other's eyes and smiling finally after a moment of silence, They couldn't help it. They had finally fulfilled something that they've been wanting to do for a very long time.

"I never knew you were such an experienced kisser Ray..." Allie chuckled as she hugged him.

Ray chuckled back at her, "And I didn't know you would deepen that kiss by an inch Allie, I thought you like the simple stuff."

"It's true that I do like the simple stuff. But it is also true that I also like passion more when it is the right person with the right feelings." Allie replied back, smiling up at him with her bright eyes.

That's when they heard a call in the distance. It was Master Chavez as he waited outside of the preparation room of the Dojo. "Ray, it is time to leave!"

Ray and Allie looked into each other's eyes one last time before Allie finally released her grip around Ray's body. Before Ray left his close proximity from her, he swooped in once more and kissed her again softly on the lips before finally setting off outside the room.

Allie stopped Ray midway through the door though. Saying to him, "Good luck out there Ray...I just want you to know that I love you and I'll be watching out for any signs of trouble over here. Please though... Be safe."

Ray turned his head to face her and smiled, "Don't worry Allie. I'll be safe and I'll be coming back to be in your arms again." and like that, he turned again and headed out to meet Master Chavez. Leaving Allie with a promise and her first kiss in wait for his return.


End file.
